Cherry Blossom Kisses
by Aznominal
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha and finally realized exactly what is important to him in life.
1. Confessions

**Cherry Blossom Kisses**

_So I've been inspired by other fanfics of Sasu/Saku, as well as where the manga is atm! Please read and review, the reviews are what help keep me going!_

Sakura Haruno was a girl of average height, extraordinary beauty, and astonishing intellect. She also happened to be the best medical ninja in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Her short, bright bubble gum pink hair was tied back in a ponytail in an effort at keeping it from getting sweaty and all over her face, gorgeous jade green eyes narrowed as she glared at the patient currently sitting up in his hospital bed, Sasuke Uchiha. Onyx black eyes stared calmly back into her own eyes, short, spiky black hair slightly mussed from laying down in the bed and also from the slight beating he had taken on his last mission for the villages ANBU Black Ops.

"You know you're not supposed to be sitting up," Sakura chided, focusing her chakra into the palm of her hands. Her hands glowed a faint green as the chakra she concentrated began to heal her friend and fellow team mate. The wounds he had weren't especially serious, but he had been cut multiple times all along his upper body.

"Hn." Sasuke merely grunted and looked away, letting the experienced medical nin do her job. The pink haired girls mouth drooped slightly as he turned away from her, drawing in a deep, shaky breath. She had been in love with Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, since they were children, but the man hardly even looked at her. He had even gone so far as deserting the village, becoming a rogue ninja in search of power. She had tried to stop him from leaving by being completely honest and confessing her feelings for him… But he had turned her down coldly, completely breaking her heart as she watched him walk out of her life. He had just recently returned, but things between them had not changed in the slightest.

The black haired ninja glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye, noticing the way her pink lips drooped into an unhappy frown. He winced slightly, imperceptibly. She had truly grown into a woman during the time he had been away, and he was finding himself more and more drawn towards her nowadays. He couldn't tell her that though, not after the way he had treated her in the past. That and their mutual friend and fellow teammate Naruto Uzumaki, the one who housed the Kyuubi within his own body, was fiercely protective of the pink haired, green eyed woman. Not that Sasuke was afraid of the dobe…. He just didn't want to get into any unnecessary arguments with the blonde haired, blue eyed future Hokage. Especially not over Sakura.

The rosette sighed, slightly irritated. "Don't say I didn't tell you to rest." She chided slightly. Sasuke merely looked away, out the window of his hospital room, focusing on the cherry blossom tree just outside the window. The flowers were the color of Sakura's hair…. He blinked, then scowled slightly at the direction his thoughts had taken. He really was drawn towards her, sometimes irresistibly so. He turned away from the window to look at her, causing her to flush at the intensity of his gaze. "Wh-what?" she stammered, her face flushing slightly. The Uchiha continued to stare at her for a moment longer, then returned his gaze to the tree outside the window.

"…..It's nothing." His voice was cold, distant. Sakura placed a hand over her thumping heart in an attempt to calm it down a little. It was beating so hard that she was sure the raven haired man could hear it. She silently cursed herself for being so weak. Even after all these years, after all this time, and after all the things he had done to her, she was still in love with him. She would never tell him that though, not after the last time. She had confessed her love for him, and was left a broken mess after he rejected her then left the village. The woman looked down at the floor as memories engulfed her. Sasuke, standing at the village gates, looking devastatingly handsome as he prepared to abandon the village. Her, crying her eyes out, confessing her feelings for him in an attempt to get him to stay. Him rejecting her, turning away and walking out the village gates. Sakura gasped in remembered pain, tears forming at the corners of her gorgeous jade green eyes.

Sasuke turned away from the window when he heard her gasp, blinking at the sight of the tears forming in his former team mates eyes. "…..Sakura?" His voice was low and laced slightly with concern. "Huh? Oh!" The pink haired woman rubbed at her eyes, wiping the tears away. "I was just thinking about some things from the past." She smiled at him, causing his heart to skip a beat. She was obviously thinking about the past they had shared and the way he had hurt her. He could see it in her beautiful eyes. Sasuke scowled. He had to make things right by her. Even if it meant confessing the feelings he currently hid deep inside.

Sakura was currently busying herself tidying up his hospital room, straightening little odds and ends and smoothing out the sheets on his bed. "Sakura." She looked up when he called her name. "Yes?" He reached out to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her onto his lap on the bed. Sakura gasped, startled, eyes widening as she was plopped onto his lap. "S-Sasuke? What-" Her words were silenced when he suddenly pressed his lips against hers, his hands tangling themselves in her bright, bubblegum pink hair as he pulled her closer.

Sakura's body melted against his the moment he pulled her close, her eyes fluttering closed and her arms wrapping around his neck as he deepened the kiss, nipping her bottom lip. She moaned softly, and Sasuke clenched his fist in her hair, using his grip to pull back her head slightly so he could deepen the kiss even further. Sakura shivered, her heart beating a million miles a minute as she returned his fierce kisses with passion filled ones of her own.

After a few moments Sasuke's kisses became more gentle as he slowly pulled back, his onyx eyes burning into her own passion hazed green ones. He had been holding back his feelings for so long, feeling like he didn't deserve to care for the pinkette after he had deserted her and nearly killed her as a rogue ninja; but it was time to confess those feelings, to finally make her his, and no one else's. He had seen the looks some of the men in the village gave her, and he always felt a sharp pang of jealousy. No more, though. She was going to be his.

"Sakura." She stared at him, green eyes blinking in confusion. "Sasuke…?" The raven haired man took one of her hands in his, then laid it over his heart. "I've been holding back from you because I felt that I didn't deserve you after all the things I've done. After I came back to Konoha and began to see you and Naruto again, I came to realize something. Naruto really is my best friend. And…." He hesitated, swallowing slightly nervously. He had never confessed his feelings for anyone before.

"And, I love you."


	2. Nightmares

_Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I am a huge fan of the Sasu/Saku pairing, and the fact that I got so many follows/favorites within mere hours after publishing it for the first time makes me really happy! I'm going to update with new chapters as often as I can, keep reading and reviewing, as it helps push me forward! Also, feel free to follow me on Facebook: aznominalcosplay_

_ I'll be posting updates about my writing, as well as other shenanigans in regards to cosplay, gaming and anime :3_

_ ~Aznominal_

**Chapter 2**

"And….I love you." There. He said it. The words were out, and it was like a huge burden off of his chest. Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, former rogue ninja with the reputation of being an emotionless bastard, had just told Sakura Haruno, fellow former Team 7 member, that he loved her. And he had meant it, from the bottom of the heart he wasn't quite sure existed.

That very same heart twisted when he saw the tears that were starting to pool in the green eyes of the woman he had just confessed his love to. He scowled. Of course. Something he had said or done had upset her. Why else would she be crying? "…..Tch. Nevermind. Forget I said anything." Sasuke looked away, determinedly returning his gaze to the tree outside.

"Sasuke…."

At the sound of his name on her lips, he turned back towards her, his onyx gaze reluctantly meeting her own as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. "I'm crying because I'm h-happy," she hiccuped, swiping futilely at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I n-never thought you would even return to Konoha… The last thing I ever expected was for you to ever tell me that you lo-loved m-me…." Sakura choked the words out, breaking down into loud sobs, pressing the heels of her palms against her eyes in an attempt to stem the flow of tears. "I've always l-loved you! I never stopped!" As soon as those words left the rosettes lips he pulled her tight into his embrace, crushing his mouth against hers. Sakura shivered, kissing him back fiercely, pouring out all the love she felt for him through her lips to his.

"I love you." Sasuke repeated, whispering the words in-between kisses, his voice low and fierce. Sakura couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face, a few tears of happiness still trailing down her cheeks. "I love you, too." She whispered softly, resting her head against his chest. The raven haired man tangled his fingers in her bubble gum hair, pressing soft kisses on her forehead and trailing them down her cheeks until he reached her lips once again, capturing them in another searing kiss.

After a couple moments, Sakura pulled back with a smile, touching his cheek with her hand. "You should be resting," she chided softly. "I am resting." Sasuke retorted, his eyes burning into hers. He had finally admitted that he loved her. Right now was not the time for him to be resting. The medical nin frowned at him. "Seriously, Sasuke!" she exclaimed. "You really do need to rest." She clambered out of his lap to stand next to the bed. "Please?" Sasuke looked away from her pleading gaze, staring out the window once again. "…..Hn. Fine." Sakura smiled, then leaned over and pressed her lips to his once more. "Thank you." She whispered. "I'll go and get you some food, so I'll be right back." He nodded, then leaned back against the pillows, closing his eyes as she walked out of the room and falling into a fitful sleep.

He was dreaming; he knew it, yet he couldn't seem to wake up. He was still under Orochimaru's influence, at the hideout. Sakura was there, looking gorgeous, fierce, and more than a little scared. Of him. It broke his heart. Why was she afraid of him? He activated his Sharingan, then the Chidori, causing lightning to run up his right arm. He charged at Sakura, who stood paralyzed, green eyes wide and staring at him as his right hand pierced through her chest, right through her heart. He watched her eyes widen slightly, watched the life slowly fade from those jade green orbs as blood trickled out of her mouth. He ripped his hand out from her body, watching mercilessly as she collapsed to the ground at his feet, her pink hair staining red from her blood. "SASUKEEE!" He looked up to see Naruto running full tilt at him, watched as the blonde haired man skidded to a stop in front of Sakura's body, watched as Naruto dropped to his knees in front of the woman, watched as his shaking hands wiped the blood off of her face. "S-Sakura….." He picked her up, gently cradling her in his arms, clenching his teeth in an attempt to keep from crying out as fat tears ran down his cheeks. Sakura was dead, KILLED…..By Sasuke. By their friend, their teammate.

"NOOOOO!" Sasuke jolted awake drenched in a cold sweat, screaming at the top of his lungs in terror. Sakura, who had been sitting in the chair by his bedside, reading a book and watching over him as he slept, leapt up at the scream. "Sasuke?" At the sound of her voice, he looked up, pulling her onto the bed and into his lap, burying his face in her hair as he began to sob. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, holding the pinkette as close and as tightly as possible. "I'm sorry, Sakura…." "Shhhhh." Sakura stroked his raven hair, comforting him as best she could. "What's wrong? Why are you apologizing?" The Uchiha pulled back to stare into her eyes, the eyes that haunted his dreams.

"I had a dream…..A dream that I… I killed you, Sakura."


	3. You're Mine

**Chapter 3**

_Once again, thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting and following my story guys! It helps give me inspiration to keep writing. Also, please feel free to follow me on Facebook! _

_ aznominalcosplay_

_ I'll be posting updates in regards to my writing, as well as cosplay and art, video games and other random shenannigans. Anyways, here's chapter 3! Enjoy~_

_ Aznominal_

"I had a dream….A dream that I killed you, Sakura."

Sakura blinked at Sasuke's words. He had come very close to doing so, once. He had still been under the influence of Orochimaru, had not yet worked things out with Itachi, his older brother, and still thirsted for the power to destroy Konoha. If it hadn't been for Naruto interfering, she more than likely would have been killed. But she brushed the thought aside and placed a soft, comforting kiss on Sasuke's lips. "You would never hurt me." She murmured softly, lacing her fingers through his soft raven locks. "Never." He breathed, kissing her back gently.

After a long moment, Sakura stood. "I need to get back to my other patients." She leaned over, pushing him back so he was lying down on the bed. "Get some more rest. You're free to go after that." She smiled at him, then kissed him once more. Sasuke very nearly pulled her back down, but decided to behave and merely kissed her back before settling more comfortably in the bed. "Hn. I'll come find you before I leave." Sakura nodded with a smile, then walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Sasuke's eyes lingered on the door for a moment after she left, then he closed them and fell into another fitful sleep.

He was dreaming again; he was back at Orochimaru's hideout once again. His right hand was completely covered with blood, and Sakura's limp body lay on the ground at his feet. Naruto had picked her up in his arms, cradling her gently, tears streaming down his cheeks. "How could you?!" He screamed at Sasuke, his voice quivering with a combination of grief and rage. "Sakura loved you, and you killed her! You killed her!" Sasuke merely watched, emotionless, barely registering Naruto's words. "She's DEAD, Sasuke! Sakura is DEAD!" It was those words that finally reached Sasuke, deep in his dream. "DEAD, she's DEAD!"

For the second time that day, Sasuke jolted awake, screaming Sakura's name at the top of his lungs. He was trembling violently, the terror of his dream still fresh in his mind. He shook his head, trying to clear the remainder of the dream from his mind, then stood up, pulling on his regular clothes and his sword, Kusanagi, settling it so that it rested up against the small of his back. Staying in the hospital wasn't helping his nightmares. He needed to get out, possibly go on a mission or two. He pulled open the door to the room then proceeded to go on a search for his pink haired kunoichi.

Finding Sakura standing at the hospitals front desk tending to some paperwork, he grabbed her arm, earning a surprised yelp from her, then dragged her into an empty room. He closed the door behind them, then pressed her up against the wall with his body, capturing her mouth with his in a mind numbing kiss. He framed her face with his hands as her arms wound themselves around his neck, pulling their bodies even closer. "Sasuke…" Sakura whispered in-between kisses. "Are you feeling better?" "Hn." He responded, nibbling gently on her lower lip. "Not entirely." He admitted. "I had another nightmare." A worried frown started to grace Sakura's lovely features, but he cut her off before she could tell him that he needed to stay. "Being in the hospital isn't helping any. I can't rest comfortably here." She continued to stare at him for a moment, worry clearly showing in her jade green eyes. "….Ok. But you have to promise you'll take it easy at home." The Uchiha nodded, then smirked. "Do I get a house call, Haruno-sensei?" he teased, causing Sakura to blush. "I need to check on you…"

Sasuke chuckled, then kissed her lips once more. "I'll see you tonight then." He murmured softly. Sakura kissed him on the cheek, then headed towards the door. Just as she put her hand on the doorknob, he pressed his hand to the door, preventing her from opening it. She gave him a startled, questioning look. "Sakura I…I just wanted to say….You're mine. No one else's. Do you understand?" His eyes burned into hers. He needed her to understand. He had confessed his feelings to her, told her he loved her. He would go mad if any other man touched her.

A big, happy smile spread across Sakura's lips, and she nodded. "I understand." She said as she turned to face him. "As long as you understand that you, Sasuke Uchiha, are mine and no one else's." A genuine smile spread across the raven haired mans face, his deep onyx eyes twinkling. Actually twinkling! "I understand." He said softly, kissing her once more before opening the door for her and letting her precede him out of the room.


	4. Slumber

_Hey guys, Aznominal here! As always, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It really helps me want to keep writing. That and the fact that I would really like to see a Sasu/Saku pairing in the actual series. Now, just wanted to give you guys a warning that this chapter is full of some lemony goodness. Enjoy!_

** Chapter 4**

That night, Sasuke found himself anxiously awaiting Sakura's arrival. He was in love, and happier than he could ever remember. He busied himself by cleaning the Uchiha compound while he waited. His childhood home was full of memories, both good and bad. Memories of his parents and his brother, all living peacefully together. Then, memories of a blood splattered floor, his parents bodies laying lifeless, slain by his older brother Itachi. Sasuke frowned to himself as the memories came flooding back to him. He hadn't really let himself think about those times, and for good reason. Those memories brought him nothing but pain and sorrow, things that he had been hoping to leave behind upon his return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

He snapped out of his funk upon hearing soft, light footsteps upon the floor, signaling the arrival of his pink haired kunoichi. Sasuke stood, walking out to greet her in the main room of the compound. "Welcome, Haruno-sensei." He drawled, bowing slightly in a teasingly polite gesture. Sakura giggled at him, then bowed in return. "Sasuke-sama." She said formally, causing him to smirk. The raven haired man then pulled her into his embrace, planting a sweet kiss upon her rosy lips. "I missed you." He murmured. Sakura smiled at him, her bright green gaze locked to his onyx one. "I missed you as well." She said softly. "I hope you know you made it really hard to concentrate once you left!" Sasuke smirked again at this. "Just proves I'm irresistible." He said smugly, causing the medic nin to burst out laughing. "Someone is awfully full of themselves." She said teasingly as she played with the little stray hairs at the nape of his neck. "Not full of myself…Just confident." He whispered, his mouth hovering dangerously close to hers, but just out of reach.

Sakura giggled at him, then stretched up on her tip toes so that her lips touched his. "Have you managed to get any sleep since earlier?" Sasuke shook his head. "I've been kind of wound up." He admitted. "There's this one medical ninja that's been on my mind all day ever since I told her I loved her." Sakura blushed, her cheeks turning a shade paler than her hair. Sasuke couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. She was so adorable, and she was all his. "Earlier, I told you that you were mine, and only mine. I just wanted to clarify that…." He cleared his throat. He didn't know why, but it was extremely important that she understand exactly what being his and only his entailed. "I mean that I want you to be my… My girlfriend." Sakura smiled at him, then stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "That's what I was expecting from the very first kiss. I'm your girl. Yours and nobody else's. Not even Lee, who's been flirting a lot more seriously lately." She said the last part in a teasing voice, causing Sasuke to growl. "I'll kill him." He snarled. The Sharingan, the ocular juts exclusive to the Uchiha clan, flared to life, and his right palm sparked with electricity from Chidori.

Upon realizing he had unconsciously activated Chidori with Sakura so close, he paled and immediately cut off the chakra flowing through his arm, the Sharingan dissipating as well. In his dreams, he killed Sakura with Chidori. That would not happen in real life, absolutely not. He cared about her too much to let her get hurt, especially if he was the one causing her harm. He would move heaven and hell before he let that happen.

Sakura noticed the change in Sasuke's demeanor, the way he paled, and the way his hands dropped limply to his sides. "Sasuke?" She asked softly. "What's wrong?" The raven haired man inhaled sharply in an attempt to regain his composure, realizing that he was worrying his love. "It's just….My nightmares." He muttered. Sakura frowned, looking more closely at her new lover, noticing the dark bags under his eyes and his tired expression. With a determined nod she took his hand, lacing her fingers through his, and set off in search of his bedroom. "Sakura…?" "You need sleep." She said bluntly, finding his bedroom and shoving the door open, nearly taking it off of it's hinges with her massive strength. She then proceeded to practically shove him onto his bed, earning a startled "Oomph!" from the Uchiha as she climbed into his bed next to him. Sasuke settled his head on his pillow, turning onto his side and gazing at his love in bed next to him.

"I just want you to feel better," She said softly as his hand traced the outlines of her face. "I'm worried about-" Sasuke cut her off by suddenly pressing his lips to hers. He didn't want her to worry about him…. She had done plenty of that while he was a rogue ninja on the hunt for power. He was tired of seeing the worried frown that creased her lips, and the anxious look in her green eyes. So he kissed her, passionately. Her hands became tangled in his raven locks as he deepened the kiss, his tongue probing between her lips and searching for her own tongue. She nipped his bottom lip, earning a sort of muffled moan from him, and he managed to tear his lips away from hers to trace a string of kisses down the side of her neck, his tongue darting out to briefly taste her cherry blossom skin. Sakura's hands were now clenched in his shirt, her hips grinding against his in a desperate attempt to get even closer as he swung his body up over top of her, his legs on either side of her hips as his mouth continued its descent.

"Sasuke," She breathed as one of his hands found themselves clamping down over one soft breast, gently kneading the soft mound and plucking at the now hardened nipple. She moaned, loudly. He was driving her crazy, and all she wanted was more. She was so hot, and so incredibly turned on that she could feel the area between her legs becoming soaked. His mouth returned to hers, their tongues dancing with each other as the hand that had been touching her breast started to trail down her stomach. At the first light touch of his fingers between her legs through her black short leggings, she moaned again. Sasuke pulled back from her mouth to stare into her passion glazed eyes as he started to rub her through her leggings, causing a delicious friction on her clit. "Ahhh…Sasuke…" Sakura moaned, her hips bucking up off of his mattress, her entire body wanting more of his touch. "Touch me…. Please…" Lust, love and passion blazing in his eyes, he obeyed her request and slipped his hand inside of her leggings, his fingers finding and rubbing the sensitive nub between her legs. "Aaannhhh!" She cried out, her hips bucking again.

A startled groan escaped Sasuke's lips when he felt cool fingers grasp his manhood. He had been so focused on giving his sweet cherry blossom pleasure that he didn't even notice her slip a hand into his black pants. As she began to gently pull and tug in an up on down motion he determinedly found the slick, wet entrance to her body and slipped his fingers inside, earning yet another moan. He pumped his fingers in and out, causing Sakura to slightly tighten her grip about his member, changing her grasp so that she could swirl her thumb over the tip. "Fuck…. Sakura…" Sasuke groaned. The longer she tugged on him, the more he could feel the pressure building. The fingers he was thrusting into her sped up, causing her to mewl in pleasured agony. As the pinkette started to orgasm around her fingers, he felt free to let himself go, groaning loudly.

Sasuke withdrew his fingers from Sakura's body, then straightened out her clothing before collapsing next to her. "I love you." He murmured, pulling her close for a soft kiss. Sakura blushed, nodding. "I love you too." She said softly. He gave her a small smile. "I don't want to go all the way quite yet. You're special to me. I want everything to be perfect for you." She smiled, snuggling closer. "I'm ready whenever you are." She said with a soft sigh. He held her close for a brief moment, then groaned when he realized he had to get up and change. "I need a change of clothes." He murmured and she nodded. He stood, then turned back to face her, still lying on the bed. "Are you staying the night?" He asked, a somewhat hopeful expression on his face. She sat up, then nodded. "If it's ok with you…" He smirked, then walked around to her side of the bed, leaning down and kissing her. "You are ALWAYS welcome here." He said, emphasizing the fact that what was his was now hers as well. He wanted to share every part of his life with her. Sakura smiled, then kissed him back softly. He touched her cheek gently, then stood and walked over to his dresser, pulling out another pair of pants and a long black sleeveless top, the latter of which he tossed to his pink haired kunoichi. "Change." He commanded softly, causing her to snicker at his commanding tone. She complied once he walked into the bathroom to change, pulling off her vest, her top and her leggings, then quickly pulling his shirt over her head.

The Uchiha emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of pants that hung low on his hips, showing off his lean chest and abs. Sakura swallowed. He was the most handsome thing ever, and she was so glad he was hers. Sasuke's eyes roved over her approvingly at the site of her wearing nothing but his shirt. He liked the way she looked in his clothes….And if he had it his way, she would be wearing them a lot more. He climbed into bed next to her, laying down with an exhausted sigh and pulling her close. Sakura pulled the blankets up over both of them, then rested her head on his chest contentedly. "I love you." He mumbled sleepily. He barely registered the "I love you, too." before slipping off into a deep, dreamless slumber.


End file.
